


where we fell

by junghopeseok



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTS AU, Dragon Age AU, Fantasy AU, I started this months ago but I finally have time and energy to write it iubfnds, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, M/M, Protective Min Yoongi | Suga, tags will be added as the story goes on bc no spoiler huehue, theres lots of terminology used from the game so sorry if you don't understand fvlnughl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junghopeseok/pseuds/junghopeseok
Summary: “So, what you’re saying is…”“You were stuck in the Fade for a year, Hoseok. Few are known to survive that long.”“And I don’t remember any of it.”Yoongi only nodded then.“While you were gone, Grail gathered the power of red lyrium that Corypheus had left after the last Inquisitor defeated him and is finding new ways to control people with it. It’s small, but…”“It’s enough to still have an effect on my people.”Namjoon interjected then.“He’s getting stronger, and the Fade rifts are opening once again because of it.”Hoseok slumped back in his chair then.“And the only person that can stop this….is me?”-Hoseok wakes up from the Fade not remembering how he got there, Jimin resents him because of his family, Namjoon is trying to reconcile for the mistakes made by his peoples past, Seokjin doesn't know how much time he has left, Yoongi doesn't want his secret to get in the way of the mission, and Jungkook and Taehyung are just trying their best.[WILL BE REVISED BC I SUCK AT SUMMARIES]





	1. ACT 1: THE AWAKENING (Part 1)

The cold ground against his warm cheek was the first thing he felt as he began to come to. That, and the incredible headache he was sporting along with the ache coursing through his body and blurring his vision. His arms shook weakly as he attempted to lift his heavy body off from the ground, but his hand slipped against the wet cobble and he came crashing down once more. A pain shot up his left arm; green smoke rising into his vision as he clutched his hand in an attempt to ease the pain, but to no avail. 

 

WIthout him even noticing, hands began to hook under his arms and around his legs. He attempted to struggle, but he just felt so tired.

 

_ “Grab him.” _

 

A new voice reached his ears. 

 

_ “Bring him to Skyhold.” _

 

Soft and so close, yet so  _ distant _ . He was soon lifted into a standing position, someone, whom of which he does not recognize, standing in front of him. He was still so tired, head lulling down as the two bodies supported all of his weight.

 

_ “He’s the one that we all need.” _

 

His eyes cast up in the direction of the voice; a figure shrouded in light, a hand reaching towards him and examining his face. He tried to lift his head himself, but it fell down into delicate, cupped fingers.

 

_ “Hush now. You’ll be okay.” _

 

His eyelids began to grow heavy. He continued to fight it.

 

_ “Close your eyes. You’ll be okay, Hoseok” _

 

As his eyes began to shut, his chapped lips opened, desperately trying to repeat the name he had forgotten was his own. The lull of sleep overtook him soon enough, however, and his world was once again surrounded by darkness.

 

-

 

The room was warm when he finally came to again. While it was more comforting to wake up on a bed rather than the damp floor, he still had a headache that was more than uncomfortable. When he sat up, the room swam and he gripped onto his side table for support. A groan escaped his lips and he almost didn’t recognize his own voice, as if he hadn’t spoken a word in years. 

 

He stood up on shaky legs and before he could even think about laying back down and sleeping for another century, the door creaked open.

 

“Hoseok-ah?”   
  


His head turned to meet dark orbs and pale skin, the corners of his mouth up turning into a smile.

 

“Yoongi!”

 

Yoongi was dressed in, what he assumed was, his usual wear, long dark coat reaching just above the floor and accompanied by a stunningly white fur collar. Dark leather straps wrapped around his waist holding various potions, herbs, and other trinkets meant for battle and research of the dark arts. The tips of his pointed ears peaked through his wavy raven hair and if it weren’t for his bright gummy smile, Hoseok would’ve thought him a witch rather than a respected Dalish Necromancer.

 

Hoseok immediately walked up to his childhood friend, embracing him a tight hug that he hasn’t experienced in a good few years. When they pulled away, Yoongi cupped Hoseok’s face and examined his complexion. A frown fell upon his expression in both a studious and worried manner, a soft thumb brushing over his cheek.

 

“How are you feeling?”, Yoongi asked, eyes darting wildly over Hoseok’s face and body as his hands fell back down to his sides, “you’ve been asleep for a while.”

 

“How long is ‘ _ a while _ ’?” Hoseok brushed his hands down his slightly wrinkled shirt and pants, that he soon realized, were not his own.

 

“It’s been 48 hours since Divine Victoria found you and brought you to us.”

 

_ Divine Victoria.  _ That’s who he saw before.

 

His eyes widened in surprise.

 

“48 hours?” 

 

Yoongi nodded his head slightly, his eyes suddenly narrowing.

 

“You were in bad condition, Hoseok. For a moment we thought…”

 

Yoongi looked down then, heavy silence filling the room. Hoseok had no memory of anything before his initial awakening. What had happened for him to be _that_ bad?

 

The other cleared his throat and met Hoseok’s eyes once more.

 

“The other advisors of the Inquisition have called for you.”

 

Yoongi walked past Hoseok and opened up a chest, various clothing items inside that he assumed were now his.

 

“We had some Grey Wardens make these for you. I’ll leave you for a moment to get dressed and you can meet me outside…”

 

Yoongi stood there a moment rummaging through the clothes, Hoseok staring after him.

 

“Yoongi…”

 

The other’s hands had stopped roaming, but he remained turned away from Hoseok.

 

“What...what happened to me?”

 

Yoongi remained silent, refusing to turn around and look in the others eyes. Hoseok could almost see the hair on the back of his pale neck stand up.

 

“You’ll be filled in once you come to the War Room.”

 

Yoongi turned back around and was about to walk past Hoseok till he placed a hand on the mage’s shoulder.

 

“I’m just glad you’re alive, Hoseok.”

 

His hand slipped off his shoulder and he exited the room, the creak of the old wooden door telling Hoseok that he was alone once more. The silence that filled the room was almost deafening and his body was stuck where he stood. 

 

Something happened that he couldn’t remember, and that was killing him. Especially since it was bad enough that Yoongi worried. And while he always seemed to worry about Hoseok, he never showed it outwardly like he just did. 

 

He has to know, and soon.

 

-

 

After getting dressed and meeting Yoongi outside of his room, they walked together to the War room. While they were meant to be catching up, Hoseok couldn’t help but be distracted by the castle, presumably called Skyhold. It was humongous, long halls and numerous rooms scattered throughout each corner that the two elves walked around. He remembered hearing about the tales of the first Inquisitor, how she built it up from the rubbles into one of the strongest fortresses known in its time. It was truly amazing to see it still standing strong, although not in its true form. Renovations were obviously still being done.

 

“Were you even listening to me?

 

Hoseok whipped his head around towards Yoongi.

 

“Uh…” 

 

“What did I just say?”

 

Hoseok shut his mouth, a pout unintentionally reaching his lips. Yoongi let a chuckle leave his lips, the corner of his mouth lifting into a playful smirk.

 

“You’re the worst.”

 

Although a little embaressed, Hoseok couldn’t help but smile back bashfully. He playfully bumped into Yoongi. A beat of silence went by before Hoseok spoke up again.

 

“Its nice, you know.”

 

Yoongi didn’t look at him.

 

“What is?”

 

“Knowing that after all this time, you’re still the same idiot I met all those years ago.”

 

Yoongi looked at him then, it was quick, but it was there. A smile briefly graced his lips before falling just as fast. He was silent for a moment before speaking once again.

 

“I wish that were true.”

 

Hoseok looked at him, but Yoongi didn’t look back this time.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The raven haired man shook his head. He didn’t say anything back for some time and Hoseok didn’t know if he was more embaressed for asking in the first place, or worried for his old friend. Yoongi quickened his pace suddenly, eyes trained forward.

 

“We should keep going, the other Ambassadors and Advisors are waiting on us.”

 

It was obvious that Yoongi didn’t want to talk about it, so he decided to save the topic for another time. Hoseok nodded at noone in particular and continued to walk beside his friend. Even if he didn’t want to, he still felt a deep worry begin to rise within his chest. 

 

-

 

The door to the War Room was almost more intimidating than the Ambassadors themselves.

 

_ Almost.  _

 

When he had entered, he immediately felt inferior at the sight of the other 5 men in the room. They were all standing facing Hoseok; something regal, Godly even, about the way they were holding themselves. He hasn’t even properly met them yet, and Hoseok can already tell they were all here for a  _ very  _ good reason.

 

“Ambassadors, Advisors,” Yoongi started before gesturing towards him. “This is Hoseok.”

 

They bowed slightly, almost in unison, except for one. His eyes stayed glued on Hoseok. 

 

Hoseok made eye contact with him for a moment before bowing back quickly.

 

“So, this is supposed to be our new  _ Inquisitor _ ?”

 

The one who had stared him down earlier spoke up. He was noticeably shorter than the two others standing next to him, and he was obviously royalty seeing as his platinum blonde hair almost hid the crown that sat neatly atop his head. Sheets of gold and blue draped across his white attire, and at that point it was no question whether or not he came from a family of blue blood. Probably Orlais, judging by the color pallet. 

 

“Yes, your Heighness.” A deeper voice next to him had said.

 

The smaller one stared at Hoseok some more before, very noticeably, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. There was some tension between him and the Royal, and Hoseok had a feeling it had to do with the shape of his ears.

 

“Please excuse him, Inquisitor. He doesn’t trust others very easily.”

 

The man to the opposite side had spoken up now. He wore armor identical to the one who had spoken before, and judging by the similar coloring, they must be guards for the blue blood that stood firmly in between them.

 

Hoseok shook his head, giving a silent ‘ _ Its fine’  _ as he approached the table, Yoongi close behind him.

 

“Before we get to the briefing, I’ll introduce everyone,” Yoongi said, gesturing for everyone to sit down.

 

“This is Seokjin, he was summoned by the Mythal Temple to aid us.” 

 

Hoseok has heard of the Mythal Warriors, protectors of the temple, but only in tales told by his father when he was a young boy. He wish he could tell him they were real. 

 

Hoseok sent a smile towards the fellow Dalish and received a wink in response. Odd, coming from an ancient warrior, but he decided to ignore it. He would  _ not _ be telling his father this part when he visits his grave next.

 

“The ones bearing the crest of Orlais on their plates are Jungkook and Taehyung, Royal guards to the Park family. They traveled with Prince Jimin, who will be representing the Land of Orlais and his father.”

 

_ So he was right then. _

 

The two guards bowed slightly in unison. Jimin, however, remained still, and only decided to raise his hand as a greeting. 

 

Hoseok would have to learn to get used to this behavior, he presumed.

 

“And finally,” Yoongi paused for a moment and shot Hoseok a glance. Before Yoongi said anything else, Hoseok already caught on to what the elf was trying to say. He chest seized up then.

 

“Namjoon. A Templar. The head commander, actually.”

 

Hoseok began to sweat.

 

He hated Templars.

 

_ Hated them. _

 

He could feel his hands start to bawl into fists, containing his anger. And while he wanted to use all of his knowledge of the Rift to whisk that man away into the Fade for eternity, a chilled hand fell upon his thigh in order to stop him. He glanced over at Yoongi and was immediately met with the eyes of someone who was tired, worn out from whatever events had been going on while Hoseok was away. And when he looked over to meet eyes with Namjoon, he saw the very same look. Though confused, there was still something deeply rooted within the Templars stare that said he would have to trust him.

 

Hoseok began to calm himself down then. If Yoongi, knowing Hoseok’s past very  _ very  _ well, could trust this man, Hoseok could try to as well.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Namjoon gave a small smile, his deep dimples overwhelmingly warm despite the cold stare Hoseok had given him earlier. He could tell the Templar was put off by the way he had responded just moments ago, but there seemed to be a silent agreement between the two to not bring it up at the moment.

 

“Likewise.”

 

Yoongi nodded towards no one in particular and sighed.

 

“Now,” Yoongi didn’t look towards Hoseok right away, but when he did, he could tell all of his questions were about to be answered, whether he wanted them to be or not. “Where shall we begin?”

  
  



	2. ACT 1: THE AWAKENING (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok learns more about what he is meant to do, and Yoongi worries too much

“So, what you’re saying is…”

 

“You were stuck in the Fade for a year, Hoseok. Few are known to survive that long.”

 

“And I don’t remember any of it.”

 

Yoongi only nodded then.

 

“While you were gone, Grail gathered the power of red lyrium that Corypheus had left after the last Inquisitor defeated him and is finding new ways to control people with it. It’s small, but…”

 

“It’s enough to still have an effect on my people.”

 

Namjoon interjected then.

 

“He’s getting stronger, and the Fade rifts are opening once again because of it.”

 

Hoseok slumped back in his chair then.

 

“And the only person that can stop this….is me?”

 

Yoongi could only nod solomnly, knowing the pressure he was putting on his friend. But as they were sitting there, updating the elf on what had been happening while he was away, Grail was already getting stronger and they were running out of time. As much as he wanted to give Hosoek the time to process everything, they couldn’t risk anything at this point.

 

Hoseok let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his long hair. It definitely  _ was  _ a lot to take in. He has been gone for a year, and already the world depended on him and the power he didn’t even fully understand.

 

His scarred hand began to shake then, a faint aura of green beginning to leak out and envelope his fingertips like a glove. He looked down and closed his fist, the tentacle like aura going away as fast as it had come. 

 

“And I’m supposed to do it using this power of the Fade?”

 

“Exactly.” Seokjin spoke up.

 

“There are 5 Shards that we must gather in order to create the Divine Stone, and with your  _ special  _ hand, we can piece it back together.”

 

Hoseok perked up a bit at the utterance of the Divine Stone. He’s heard of it before, but only in legends.

 

“They say,” Seokjin continued, “that with it’s power alone, we can stop Grail and his use of red lyrium all together.”

 

“But it’s just what people are saying under their breaths. We don’t know if it will actually work.”

 

Jimin spoke loudly, leaning back in his chair a bit and crossing his arms.

 

“Who knows what it will actually do? It’s just a shiny stone that people worshipped years ago.”

 

“That may be true,” Taehyung interrupted, “but it’s the only lead we have at the moment, my Lord.”

 

Jimin shot him a look, but it wasn’t one of annoyance, except more of understanding. The Prince sat up more than and shrugged his shoulders slightly. His guards seem to be the only ones allowed to speak to him like that, Hoseok assumed.

  
  


The elf sighed and rubbed his marked hand anxiously before speaking.

“I don’t know what this is, or how to use it,” Hoseok lifted his head then, looking at everyone individually, “but I’m willing to learn.”

 

He stood up then, causing the others to do the same instinctually. 

 

“I know we have only just met, and to be honest, I don’t fully trust any of you yet. But one thing I do know is this.”

 

Hoseok hesitated, but only for a moment. His hands clenched into fists and a look of determination replaced his expression.

 

“I may not be the best candidate as Inquistitor, and I may be lacking in skill compared to the rest of you, but I’m the best chance we have right now. And all I ask is that we put whatever differences we may have aside, and work together to stop this apocolypse that approaches.”

 

Despite the actions displayed earlier by the Prince, he nodded, followed shortly by everyone else. Hoseok let a small smile grace his lips. Maybe he could get used to this. Yoongi placed a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder to get his attention, and when he met eyes with the older, he saw the same look right back.

 

“We should get going. We’ll brief you more on the Divine Stone and its shards as we make our way to the first fragment.” 

 

Hoseok was still not entirely sure how he would be using these shards and the Stone entirely. But he’d figure it out sooner or later, seeing as Seokjin was already leaving his place at the table to stand by Hoseoks side. 

 

“The first is the Shard of Healing,” the Ancient Protector began, “we will find it protected by the Mythal Temple where I’m from.”

 

“That’s not too far from here.”

 

“Exactly.” Jungkook spoke up then, having a higher pitched voice than the elf had expected. Hoseok shifted his gaze towards him, and despite his quite manner of speaking, he radiated an aura of power and loyalty. There was a scar on the right side of his jaw that made his younger features age with the knowledge of war, and although he didn’t present it, Hoseok could sense something deep within him; something  _ strong. _

 

Hoseok nodded again before he spoke up.

 

“Alright then, let’s pack up our things and meet at the front gates of Skyhold in 30 minutes.”

 

Everyone gave a silent nod before heading out of the war room together.

 

-

 

Yoongi left with Hoseok as everyone else went to their respective rooms.

 

As Hoseok was packing things into his satchel, Yoongi stood quietly in the corner of his room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and wearing a bothersome expression. Hoseok paused his actions to give his friend a glance.

 

“Is something wrong?” Hoseok questioned after many minutes of silence.

 

Yoongi gave him a quick look in response, pushing off the wall and sitting next to Hoseok on the bed. 

 

“I’m just not sure if this will work.”

 

Hoseok took a seat next to him then.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Yoongi let out a long sigh and ran his fingers through his black hair.

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, Jimin is right. We’re doing all of this based off of rumors. We have  _ no  _ solid evidence as to whether or not this will even work. I mean, I’ve heard legends of the Divine Stone building cities, curing the sick, even being used to bring people back to life. But legends are  _ legends,  _ and I can’t trust it to save the entire world from an irreversable end. We might as well be facing a dragon with our eyes closed and hands tied. And on top of that you…”

 

Yoongi looked up at Hoseok finally, barely leaving his eyes on the Inquisitor before deflating and resting his hands lazily in his lap.

 

“You got dragged into all this because of a glitch in the Fade. And now the whole world depends on you just because your hand  _ fucking  _ glows. What is the logic in that? You don’t even know how it works or how you got here!”

 

Hoseok gave a sad look towards his friend. He was always the type to beat himself up over the most trivial things,  _ especially  _ when it came to Hoseok.

 

“Yoongi, look,” Hoseok let out an exasperated sigh and let his hand fall on the others shoulder in comfort. “I don’t like this as much as you do. I don’t know what this  _ thing  _ is, or how exactly I am meant to use it, but it was given to me for a reason. And the only option we have right now is to stick to what we  _ do  _ know, and roll with it. And what I do know, is that you’re one of the most intelligent and talented Necromancers that I have ever seen. So, as long as we stick together through this, something good will come out of it, right?”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and finally looked up at Hoseok. Although he was still visibly worried, the Inquisitor could tell he relaxed just a little bit.

 

“You’ll take any chance you can get to compliment me, won’t you?”

 

Hoseok threw a smug look back at Yoongi and crossed his arms in front of his chest, his hair getting caught in between.

 

“And what, you don’t like hearing it old man?”

 

Yoongi shouted at the younger and smacked his leg playfully.

 

“Ya! I’m only a year older than you!”

 

The two laughed at each other, throwing a few insults back and forth before deciding it was time to meet the others at the front. Before Yoongi could step out of the door, however, Hoseok gripped his shoulder one more time and turned the other around.

 

“Don’t worry about me, okay? There are more important things to worry about right now.”

 

Yoongi’s lips fell into a tight line, as if he had something he wanted to say back but it just wouldn’t let itself out. Instead, the raven haired man just nodded and held the door open for Hoseok to walk out first. 

 

But as the Inquisitor walked through, wind gusting through his hair and shuffling papers that lay within, he did not hear the faint whisper of - 

 

_ Nothing is more important than you. _

  
  


-

 

As the two walked up to the front gate, the other 5 men all stood waiting, bags packed and guffaws exchanged amongst each other. It seems that everyone was beginning to become a bit more friendly with one another. Hoseok could not relate.

 

“Are we ready to move out?”

 

The side talk stopped and 5 heads turned consecutively towards Yoongi after he spoke. Nods were exchanged and before they knew it, the 7 men were on their horses, and the gates were creaking shut behind them.

 

The start to a very long, and a very rough journey, had finally begun.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter, I thought it'd be awkward to continue it since it would lead into the next act.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love this au and I want to hear your opinions and theories so far!
> 
> [Tumblr](hooseokah.tumblr.com)


	3. ACT 2: THE SHARD OF HEALING (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 7 men make their way to the Mythal Temple, however tensions begin to rise between them in more ways than one.

It had only been a few hours, and Hoseok was already noticing that the fatigue from his injuries were really making an effect in him. Although not visible anymore, his whole body ached from the inside. And he had a strong feeling it had to do with the mark left on his hand. The elf tucked his hand into his pocket as it began to shake slightly again, a grimace coming to his face. 

 

“Hoseok.”

 

He looked to his left to see Seokjin trotting beside him, the black stallion he was riding standing out against the shine of his silver armor. He never realized it before, but upon closer look, the fellow elf had a very young face despite his almost ancient age. The latter responded with a ‘ _ Hm?’,  _ prompting the other to speak.

 

“I can feel how exhausted you are from here, do you need to rest? Your energy isn’t up to par with how much we will be dealing with on this trip”   
  


It’s true that he really was not in his best condition at the moment. Despite the large amount of rest that he had gotten, his body was still feeling the after effects of the Fade. Most mortal humans grow sick, and die within days of being exposed to it, only a fraction of what Hoseok's own body had gone through. As much as he wanted to say yes and lay down by a warm fire, they had to keep going. He had to be strong. An Inquisitor had no off days. The elf soon shook his head in response.

 

“I’ll be fine for now. We still have a days trip ahead of us, and we don’t have time for extra stops if we want to stay on schedule.”

 

Seokjin stared at him for a moment, his eyes looking him up and down as if to say ‘ _ you’re a really bad liar’,  _ and to be fair he really was. But the other seemed to understand and gave a brief smile before looking ahead once more. Hoseok sighed inwardly. He knew if it were Yoongi who had asked him instead of Seokjin, his lie would not have as easily slipped by. 

 

Their trip went along smoothly, side talk being exchanged every now and then, but relatively quiet, which Hoseok didn’t mind too much. Hoseok caught up with Yoongi more, and he got to know more about Seokjin, and to his surprise, they got along quite well.

 

“You really laughed so hard you threw up? Is that even possible?”

 

Seokjin gave a stifled laugh and held his belly as it rumbed with giggles.

 

“I got scolded so much for it. I ruined my armor and had to spend the next 3 days cleaning it out with my wash cloth.”

 

Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh as well.

 

“You’d think for a  _ legendary  _ warrior you’d be more sophisticated, no?”

 

Seokjin only shook his head. 

 

“Tis only a title, however most of us are. It’s in our code to be the pinnacle of justice for the Dalish, as a Mythal protector we have a name to keep and uphold. Of course, that didn’t stop me from goofing off and being a troublemaker, especially as a young apprentice.” Seokjin laughed, recalling the fond memories of when he was a child within the Temple. “It caused me to get a good beating or two from our Masters. But I've learned to balance being who I am and following my duty.”

 

Seokjin’s expression changed from one of innocent nature to something almost stoic, proud even. It was then that Hoseok felt what it was truly like to be in the presence of a refined warrior. Despite his jokes and childlike manner of speaking, Hoseok could tell Seokjin was not only a skilled fighter, but a smart one. Hoseok smiled fondly at Seokjin, he knew what it was like to have to balance two parts of yourself; who you were to other people, and who you knew you were on the inside. 

 

“That’s really admirable. Thank you for sharing with me.”

 

Seokjin returned the smile, and the two soon fell into a companionable silence. Hoseok really liked Seokjin. 

 

-

 

Hours dragged on, and the heat of the day truly brought out the exhaustion hiding within all of them. Thankfully, the sun was beginning to set, and as the chill of night began to creep in under Hoseok’s fur coat, they had reached their checkpoint. 

 

Seokjin held up his hand to stop everyone. He had been leading the pack alongside Hoseok and Yoongi, seeing as only Dalish are able to locate the Mythal Temple. The Elven race needed their secrets to remain as secret as possible after all.

 

“We may rest here for the night, there is a campsite we use when taking long trips to the Temple up ahead. When the sun begins to rise again, we can set out. It’s only less than half a days trip from here.”   
  


Jimin stretched his arms out, a long and unabashed yawn leaving his plush lips. 

 

“Finally, my back is starting to kill me.”

 

Jungkook let out a chuckle and hopped off his horse, Taehyung soon following. 

 

“You’re being a little overdramatic, Your Majesty.”

 

Jimin pouted and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

 

“Oh shut up and get me off this thing. I’ve never been good with the royal horses.”

 

Taehyung let a giggle out this time, and his hand came up to help Jimin off his horse, Jungkook soon coming to join them on Jimin's other side. They always seemed to be near the Prince, Hoseok noticed, whether or not they were on duty. He hated to admit it, but their dynamic was almost,  _ admirable.  _

 

Hoseok smiled, getting off his own horse, soon followed by Yoongi and everyone else. As soon as his feet hit the ground however, he stumbled, his legs giving way underneath him. Thankfully, Seokjin was right beside him, and caught him by the waist before his face hit the rough dirt.

 

“Inquisitor-” Seokjin exclaimed, pulling the other elf closer to himself. The grip on his waist tightened as his arm was slung over the taller elf's shoulder. Yoongi soon ran to his side as well, another hand coming to his waist.

 

“Hoseok! Are you okay? What happened-”

 

Hoseok waved him off.

 

“I’m fine, I swear. I think travel wasn’t a very good idea for me. I don’t think I’ve completely recovered.”

 

Yoongi shook his head and went to take Hoseok from Seokjin's grasp, but the other interrupted him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him. Can you just grab his things? I’ll bring him inside.”

 

Yoongi didn’t respond immediately, and Hoseok could tell something was wrong. Yoongi glared at Seokjin only for a moment, but Hoseok could see right through him. His expression carried worry, fear for his friend, but also... _ jealousy?  _ That last one didn’t settle well with him

 

Yoongi nodded after a beat of silence, and left the others side to do as Seokjin asked. He grumbled something under his breath that no one could hear, but Seokjin didn’t seem to catch it as he continued to bring Hoseok to the cabin. He knew Yoongi could be protective of him, he always has been. He just hopes that it doesn’t get in the way of the mission. For now, however, he decided to let it slide.

 

As they reached the cabin, Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were already settling inside, Namjoon and Yoongi soon following behind them. After Hoseok settled into one of the beds, shoes off and back leaning against the headboard, there seemed to be a problem.

 

“There are only three beds here.”

 

Hoseok looked around and there were, in fact, only three beds in the common area. 

 

There were seven of them.

 

That is most definitely a problem.

 

“Look, you guys are cool, but I don’t know you all well enough to just  _ share _ a bed with you,” Namjoon spoke, setting his gear aside and already removing his armor.

 

“I fully agree,” Jimin spoke up, already making his way to one of the few beds, “ I need my space or else I won’t be able to sleep. And what will you do tomorrow if we all get attacked and I’m not at my full capacity for fighting?” He crossed his legs and arms smugly. “That’d be a shame.”

 

Hoseok rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay everyone, just chill out. These are only temporary arrangements. We just need rest for tomorrow's trip, alright?” Hoseok spoke authoritatively. Yoongi went down and sat at his bed. 

 

“I’ll sleep next to Hoseok. The Three Musketeers can figure out their arrangement, and Namjoon and Seokjin will just have to suck it up and share.” Yoongi spoke before Hoseok could, and the Inquisitor threw a thankful look. He was too tired for this shit.

 

Jimin looked offended at the term used for him and his guards, but Taehyung couldn’t help to let out a laugh. That earned him a slap on the shoulder. Now it was Yoongi’s turn to let a chuckle leave his lips. 

 

“Someone will need to keep watch. I don’t mind doing it, I stay up late as it is.” Yoongi already began to stand up, but Seokjin stopped him with a hand lifted in the air.

 

“No need.” And with those words, a teal light began to shine from his hand, cascading up in the air and expanding till it reached every corner of the cabin. It pulsated with the power of the Dalish Gods and as soon as Seokjin let his hand drop, the power vanished, as if it were never even there.

 

“This land already has the protection of Mythal watching over it. As long as we treat this land with respect, it will treat us just as kindly back.”

 

Jimin didn’t seem convinced.

 

“Are we sure a little magic is gonna stop the undead from knocking down our doors and killing us while we sleep? Those beasts are ruthless, especially in these parts. I don’t know if I can trust it.”

 

Seokjin shook his head, slight annoyance gracing his face.

 

“This  _ little magic  _ is what helped stop the last forthcoming of the apocalypse. Without it, you wouldn’t have a throne or land to call yours in some years, Your Majesty.”

 

Jimin scoffed and stood up.

 

“We’d have our land whether or not you interfered. Orlais is strong on it’s own. And last I recall, the elven mages sought our help when the Templars sought to eliminate every last one of you.”

 

Seokjin was growing more annoyed and Namjoon looked down, this was not going as planned.

 

“And when you refused, half of us  _ were  _ eliminated. Don’t think I will forget that.”

 

“You guys-” Hoseok tried to interject, but Jimin spoke up once more.

 

“We wouldn’t have refused if you had just agreed to our simple rules.”

 

“Giving up our land so that we can become city rats and servants like you’ve made the rest of us? As if.”

 

Jimin seemed to back down a little, his eyes changing and he almost seemed a little apologetic, which was rare.

 

“That wasn’t my say, the  _ King _ has different ways of going about things.”

 

Seokjin crossed his arms.

 

“Whatever, that’s not important. Right now, it’s best you trust our magic in stopping anything from coming in here. Unless you’d rather have me take it away. That way your friend here can prove just how strong Orlais really is.”

 

The last part was said with malicious intent, and that made Jungkook step up, hand hovering over his sheathed sword.

 

“I’d like you to say that again.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Taehyung stood up as well, both guards now standing in front of Jimin, like a dam blocking the waves of anger that were sure to crash if this kept escalating.

 

“I don’t think you understand who you’re talking to.” Taehyung muttered, eyes growing dark.

 

A smirk played its way onto the elfs lips, the anger beginning to bubble up.

 

“Oh trust me,” Seokjin’s hand lifted again, the image of a bow beginning to materialize out of thin air, “ _ you’re _ the one that doesn’t understand.”

 

“ _ Enough!”  _ Hoseok got out of bed, weight supported by Yoongi who stood up with him when he began to shake. A ring of silence filled the air as hands fell from weapons and words of anger left their tongues. “I don’t want to hear another word out of anyone about this. We have a long,  _ long  _ journey ahead of us, and if we want to have  _ any  _ chance of stopping Grail, you four will need to learn to get along, we all will.”

 

Seokjin and Jimin shot each other another look. The anger towards each other was still visibly there, but thankfully it’s simmered down, and they each took their respective seats.

 

Hoseok ran a hand through his hair as a deep sigh fell from his lips.

 

“Seokjin, put the spell up. Jimin, deal with it. If it makes you feel  _ any  _ better I will stay up and watch over the cabin as added security.”

 

Yoongi was about to stop him, but Hoseok shot him a look that immediately made him shut his mouth.

 

“Now everyone, get in your beds and go to sleep. You’ll need it.”

 

Everyone gave a nod, the tension in the air at an all time high. It was only the first night, and there were already problems amongst all of them. He didn’t know how to deal with it other than raising his voice and letting his authority position take control. And he hated that. Hated how he was thrust into a position he wasn’t meant for, and yet people still listened to him like he actually knew what he was doing. But he didn’t, and that was the part that bothered him. If only Yoongi were in his position. He would know how to deal with this properly-

 

_ No. _

 

No, he shouldn’t think like that. The  _ last  _ person he would want to go through this is Yoongi. He’s already been through enough, and Hoseok was just glad he had him at his side.

 

As everyone was shuffling around in silence, getting ready for sleep, he cast a look at Jimin, and to his surprise their eyes met. It was almost  _ scary  _ to look into the Princes’ eyes directly. They were sharp, bright, as if looking past him and straight into Hoseok’s innerworkings. He looked away first, and a faint scoff could be heard. That made his blood boil. He had no idea why Jimin resented him, and pretty much everyone else besides Taehyung and Jungkook, but he figured he would learn soon enough. They would be around each other too much to avoid that kind of conversation.

 

For now he let the argument disappear into the air, and soon, quiet snores filled the room. 

 

-

 

It would be in the middle of the night when the moon is high and the sound of sleep swept through the room, that Hoseok would start to feel incredibly tired. It had come in a wave, and suddenly the scroll he had been reading seemed much less interesting. He decided to step outside, making sure not to jostle Yoongi from his sleep, knowing the other never got much sleep in the first place. He deserved it.

 

There was a bench just outside the front door that Hoseok decided to sit at, the moonlight brightening up the view in front of him. It was sad to look at. Trees that were once lavish with greenery and accompanied by wildlife, now either slumped in a coat of black ash or lay on its side completely wiped of any life. The flowers don’t seem to have bloomed in years, and patches of brown littered the grass. He remembered this area when it was at its peak of beauty. Him and Yoongi used to escape from his parents house in search of the Mythal Temple themselves. They were so sure they would find it on their own, and of course, they got nowhere near close. Hoseok would cry because they got lost and Yoongi would comfort him even though he was scared too. But it’s still one of his fondest memories of Yoongi. He was always there for him.

 

He just wish he could one day repay him.

 

A fond sigh left his lips and he settled back in his chair.

 

“One day, Yoongi.”

 

“One day, what?”

 

Hoseok let out a startled yelp and fell out of his chair, and hand coming to his chest.

 

“What the fu- Yoongi!”, Hoseok whined, earning a quiet laugh from the other. He didn’t want to wake the others after all.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I forget how jumpy you are sometimes.”

 

The necromancer extended his hand out for the other to grab, his touch cold in contrast to Hoseok’s own warmth. 

 

“What are you doing awake? It has to be a few hours from dawn by now.”

 

Yoongi only shrugged.

 

“I usually wake up around now, the night is my best friend.”

 

Hoseok pouted, sticking his cheeks out.

 

“I thought  _ I  _ was your best friend.”

 

Yoongi let out another chuckle, playfully shoving the others arm. Hoseok dropped his pout soon and let out a stifled laugh. A cloud of white escaped his lips and he hadn’t realized how much the temperature had dropped until that moment. Yoongi obviously noticed, and quickly removed his coat, nonchalantly letting it drape over Hoseok’s shoulders instead. Hoseok let him, but looked at Yoongi in a confused manner. How did he-

 

“You’ve always been more receptive to the cold than me. Plus, your body is already damaged enough as it is, we can’t have you getting sick on top of it all.”

 

Hoseok couldn’t help but let a blush grace his cheeks.

 

“Arn’t you going to catch a cold?” Yoongi waved him off.

 

“Again, you’re more receptive to the cold than I am. I rather prefer it.”

 

Hoseok nodded with wide eyes. It was childish, but Yoongi made him like that. It was good to know that after so much time, he could still act like himself around the other. Silence fell between the two for a moment, and it was nice, looking out at the landscape with each others company, the quiet of the night speaking to them like whispers. This went on for some time, when suddenly, Hoseok remembered back to when they first got here. The look Yoongi had when Seokjin refused to give Hoseok to him. It was strange, and Hoseok considered for a moment if he should ask him about it. He looked over at the elf then, as if seeing his face would help him decide, and what he saw something close to innocence, peace even. But something else was there as well. He doesn’t know if it’s because of the mark on his hand or the many years of just knowing the individual, but he could sense something deep,  _ deep  _ within the other man that was  _ hurting.  _ It was hurting and burning like the fires of hell that cease to be put out and it left Hoseok’s chest feeling heavy. 

 

“Hoseok?”

 

Hoseok soon realized he had been staring at him for too long and shook his head unconsciously, as if that were to help him out of his current daze.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

_ Should I ask him? _

 

“Oh, n-no I’m fine.” He brought a hand up to his eyes, rubbing it profusely. “I think I’m just tired.”

 

Yoongi looked him up and down.

 

“You should get some rest. A couple hours of sleep will do you better than none at all.”

 

Hoseok nodded, letting his hand fall to his side.

 

“You’re right.”

 

Hoseok stood up and began to take Yoongi’s coat off, but the other stopped him.

 

“Keep it for now, it’s cold as hell in there.”

 

Hoseok blushed again at the sweet gesture. He was only ever this nice to Hoseok, and it always flustered the younger male.

 

“Oh, okay. Thank you.”

 

Yoongi nodded quickly and ushered the other into the cabin, shouting at him to not stay up all night worrying about him. Hoseok chuckled softly and eventually did close the door, letting the darkness within consume the light that was once there. Hoseok clutched at his chest, recalling the resolution he had made earlier. His chest still felt heavy despite the content gestures Yoongi had displayed earlier. He decided to not let it bother him at the moment. He knows Yoongi will come to him to talk when he’s ready, if he  _ ever _ is ready.

 

Hoseok let a sigh fall from his lips as he made his way to the already trampled bed.

 

The best thing for him to do right now is get some sleep. For tomorrow, is when their journey will truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I couldn't help but update asap. This au is just too fun to write.
> 
> Leave your thoughts below! I love hearing from you!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hooseokah22.tumblr.com)


	4. [NOT AN UPDATE SORRY]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the members and their classes.

Hello everyone! Sorry but this is not an update. I'm still working on it and life has gotten in the way of writing consistently. But I will hopefully be posting within the next week!! ;;;; pls wait for me...In the mean time, heres a description of all the members in terms of their class specifications and races! I thought I should've explained it earlier, but now is a better time than never hehe.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jung Hoseok: Dalish Rift Mage**

Rift mages use the power of the Fade in order to control the battlefield. Rather than attacking with the full force of magic in the world, Rift mages are able to use powerful offensive attacks that throw around enemies and drag them across fields like rag dolls. Many of their abilities consist of ways to weaken enemies, including reducing attack, applied stun spells, and teleporting them through their control of Fade Rifts.

 

**Min Yoongi: Dalish Necromancer**

These mages put the fear of death into their enemies by conjuring spirits that are drawn by death. They can summon these spirits to fight on their behalf, and can even cause massive explosion upon their enemies deaths. With big Area of Effect attacks and and high Damage over Time rates, Necromancers can manipulate enemies in way that strengthens the caster the more their health falls. However, most people look down on Necromancers due to their history with the use of blood magic and the Dark Arts.

 

**Kim Seokjin: Dalish Mythal Archer**

Although their use of archery is pretty basic, their blessing of Mythal allows them to instill Dalish magic with all their attacks, increasing their damage effects. They are able to conjure any element and infuse their attacks with it, making them extremely versatile to any type of enemy that may face. While their attacks are quick and full of wit, it is in their healing and protection spells that bring out their full potential. Mythal Archers can allow the regeneration of their partys health while still in battle, as well as apply buffs to lessen the affects of incoming attacks.

 

**Kim Namjoon: Human Templar Warrior**

Templars are built to protect others, especially their party members. They make the battle easier for everyone by drawing the attention to themselves, and laying down massive damage when it is most needed. Where Templars truly shine, however, is through their dispelling of hostile attacks, as well as inspiring their comrades with massively supporting boons and barrier affects. They are able to apply these affects through Area of Effect spells as well as those who are in close proximity like other Warriors as well as Rogues. However, due to their past with Red Lyrium, many have been ridiculed due to their reckless and power hungry ancestors.

**Park Jimin: Human Tempest Rogue**

These Rogues are masters of technique and timing when it comes to the battlefield. With their arsenal of different elemental Flasks, they are able to call upon different abilities depending on the situation. The Flask of Fire allows for multiple quick attacks without tiring out, as well as causing a burning effect on enemies that make them lose health over time. The Flask of Frost increases the users armor and also sets a chill through enemies, slowing their attacks and lowering their defense. The Flask of Lightening quickens the Tempest's attacks, almost slowing down time and allowing more attacks to be down within a shorter amount of time. However, only one Flask may be used at a time, and Tempest's must wait until ones time has run out before using another.

 

**Kim Taehyung: Human Artificer Rogue**

Artificer Rogues are good with their hands, and rely on their 'toys' rather than their outward brute to lay damage on the enemy. They can lay down traps that stop foes in their tracks, or mines that will explode without the enemy ever knowing it was there. Their skill for finding the enemies weakest points, and utilizing it for battles is one of their best traits, and will do so especially in times of great need. Artificers can even lay down machines that bring benefits to their allies, including steamers that regenerate health, and barriers that can stop even the strongest of enemies from coming close. They are an absolute asset to their party members!

 

**Jeon Jungkook: Human Reaver Warrior**

 When it comes to offense, Reaver Warriors are the strongest amongst all others. They use their enemies pain against them, and reap heavy damage amongst multiple enemies at once with a single strike. Being injured is not a problem for Reavers, as the more damage they take on, the more powerful they become with their attacks. When that is flipped and the enemy is close to death, they are able to apply a quick flurry of strikes that is sure to end their foes quickly and sufficiently. These warriors are best at close range, which does cause them to take more damage, but also give right back with just as much force as it was taken. This reaps good effects, however, because the lower the health, the quicker it will regenerate. They are a force all on their own, however most of their strong aspects can truly be shown only when their health is low.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yet ;;;; I'm trying my best to write anytime I can and I hope you can forgive me! I ended up just explaining their classes and I've noticed I gave more detail as I got to each member hahah but more about how it applies to each member specifically will be explained more in the story! The next chapter will be a longer one for sure to make up for my slack haha
> 
> Which class would you want to be? Or do you think other classes fit other members more than the ones I assigned them? Let me know below hehehe I love talking to you guys~


	5. ACT 2: THE SHARD OF HEALING (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are startled by some hostiles, and Namjoon opens up for 2 seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be longer but it'd be awkward to continue this chapter with the way I've set up the timeline. hopefully it's still good!!

Hoseok expected to be groggy the next morning upon waking up. After all, he had only gotten a few hours of sleep, and Yoongi was right, it  _ was  _ cold as hell inside the cabin. He had expected to be woken up by the Necromancer, freshening up, and then heading out to finish the rest of the trip to the Mythal Temple.

 

What he didn’t expect was to be woken up by smoke, and the sound of someone yelling.

 

The cabin rattled, as an explosion went off on the side wall, causing everyone inside to immediately sit up in alarm. Not even seconds later, Yoongi ran through the door and was already casting a spell of protection to keep it shut. 

 

“Yoongi-”

 

“What’s going on?” Namjoon’s sword was drawn and he was already back in his armor. Another explosion and some shouts could be heard drawing near. Thank the Gods for Seokjins’ protection spell, or they would’ve been dead already.

 

“There are Mythal Warriors outside.,” Yoongi uttered, shuffling with the potions on his belt and grabbing his staff that lay next to the door.

 

Jimin stood up then and started to unsheath his knives, followed soon by Jungkook and Taehyung who looked quite disturbed from their sleep judging by the mess of hair on their heads. Seokjin stood up then, obviously shocked by the news judging by the grimace on his face.

 

“Mythal Warriors? But why are they attacking us?” Another explosion went off as if to emphasize his confusion and Jimin made a move to start heading for the door, but Seokjin immediately put a hand up to stop him.

  
  


“That can’t be right. They know we are coming.” His previous grimace was quickly changed to anger. There was definitely something up judging by Seokjin’s change in demeanor. Seokjin headed for the door then, and Hoseok scampered after him catching his shoulder before he can turn the knob.

 

“Wait.”

 

Seokjin turned around, expression still laced with anger and hand still tightly gripping the knob. It looked as if the knob would shatter into pieces seeing as the Protectors grip was so tight, his knuckles were beginning to turn white. 

 

“Let me go with you.”

 

Seokjin pressed his lips together and let an angry breath leave his nostrils, looking the latter up and down before nodding quickly.

 

“Fine. But watch what you say. They are not usually hostile towards those we are meant to protect in the first place.”

 

Hoseok only nodded in response, finally letting go of the others shoulder as he opened the door to meet their attackers. As soon as it was opened however, a flash of red was already flying at them and Hoseok was already reaching for their weapons. Thankfully Seokjin was quicker, and he raised his hand to deflect the attack with a quick swipe of his hand, continuing to walk forward as the fire ball immediately dissipated into black dust. Hoseok would take the time to marvel at the calm display Seokjin just showed as literal fire was being thrown at him, but now is most definitely not the time. 

 

Soon, the two reached the group that was intent on hurting them, and Seokjin was already yelling. 

 

“Abelas! What the  _ Gods  _ do you think you’re doing?”

 

Seokjin continued to surge forward, but he was stopped with a simple raise of the others hand. Abelas stood stoically, decked out in armor that seemed to make him at much higher standing than Seokjin. His bow dropped loosely in his hands, but he knew that wasn’t a sign of trust. It was a sign of ‘ _ if you try to attack us, you’ll be dead before you blink.’  _ Hoseok felt the exact same way. But judging by the dozens of other Mythal warriors and Sentinels that stood in formation behind him, they stood a much better chance at winning a fight in these circumstances. Especially in Hoseok’s own condition.

 

“I’m trying to stop the corruption before it spreads further, my friend,” the other finally spoke, a deep gravel to his voice that whispered tales of wars fought and dear friends lost. Of course, this was not actually spoken, but Hoseok could hear it.

 

Seokjin scoffed at the word ‘ _ friend.’  _ There was some long-standing tension between the two of them, he assumed. 

 

“The Inquisitor and I are already trying to stop the corruption that Grail is spreading. Attacking us is not going to help that.”

 

Abelas smirked and crossed his arms.

 

“I’m not talking about  _ that _ devil.”

 

Suddenly he started to raise his hand, Hoseok and Seokjin reaching for their weapons and hovering over them.   
  


“I’m talking about that one.”

 

Seokjin looked over at Hoseok - he was pointing at  _ him. _

 

“What?!” Seokjin exclaimed, and suddenly Hoseok felt his heart drop. Why the hell would he be pointing at him, the  _ Inquisitor.  _ Hoseok was looking to  _ stop  _ the corruption, not spread it. And he had the  _ audacity  _ to compare him to Grail, the worst kind of demon incarnate that exists. His surprise and hurt was soon replaced with anger and determination. It spread throughout his whole body and caused his hands to squeeze into fists. His hand began to shake once more and he could  _ feel  _ the power of the Fade begging to come out. But this wasn’t the time to lose control.  If he lost control, all hell would break loose between both sides. And the last thing Hoseok needed was Abelas’s blasphemous point being proven without his control. Hoseok took a deep breath and closed his eyes, soon opening them again with a stare like daggers.

 

“Don’t  _ ever  _ compare me to Grail.”

 

Abelas pouted mockingly.

 

“Aww, did I upset the little Inquisitor?”

 

“That’s  _ enough, Abelas. _ ”

 

The other scoffed loudly, leaving his eyes locked with Hoseoks only a moment longer before casting it towards Seokjin. 

 

“Now explain. Why did you attack us, and why are you targeting the Inquisitor?”

 

There was silence for a moment before Abelas raised his hand and allowed a green light to dance at his fingertips. Soon, an image of Corpses shined through. They were stalking together in hordes - growling, slashing, attacking anything within sight. Hoseok has seen them before, but not at this calibur. 

 

“Fade rifts have been opening at an alarming rate all throughout the forest. Corpses are weak on their own, but in big groups like this, they’re nearly unstoppable.”

 

“And I’m connected to this how exactly?”

 

Seokjin’s eyes suddenly went wide in realization and looked at Hoseok.

 

“Your Mark.”

 

_ His Mark. _

 

Could that mean-

 

“Precisely. Your Inquisitor is directly tied to the Fade, as well as these demons. As long as you keep walking around-”

 

“So will they.”

 

Hoseok had finished the sentence for him, raising up his hand to watch it glow a faint green. He gripped his wrist with his other hand and felt his stomach drop. As long as he was still around, everyone would still be in danger. He was meant to protect everyone from these dangers, not draw them towards it. That thought left a sick feeling in his stomach.

 

“That doesn’t mean you can kill him.”

 

“And why is that, fellow Protector of Mythal Temple? I thought our oath was to eradicate anything that threatens the safety of our ancestors.” Abesal emphasized his point by gripping onto his bow tighter.

 

“It’s also in our oath,” Seokjin stepped in front of Hoseok then, “to protect anything that seeks to save it. Or, did Master not teach that to you?”

 

Abesal let out a sound similar to a growl.

 

“Don’t speak of him.”

 

“And why not? Because you knew I was always his favorite?” Seokjin mocked, speaking with the same tone Abesal had spoken in earlier, and Hoseok could see the fire beginning to brew between the two of them. This had to be stopped before a full on war broke out, a war they were not currently equipped for.

 

“That’s  _ enough,  _ both of you.” Hoseok stepped out from behind Seokjin and in between the both of them, hands raised.

 

“Inquisitor-” Seokjin began, but Hoseok stopped him with a firm glare, and the other begrudgingly stepped down. This seemed to be a trend that the elf liked. He turned to Abesal then.

 

“We don’t need to fight. Let me speak with your Head Commander.”

 

Abesal looked shocked at the request, as if he was just now realizing the other was an actual elf with his own thoughts rather than some machine of pure destruction.

 

“And why should I let you trespass onto our sacred land? Especially with those  _ things  _ tagging along.”

 

Hoseok let out a deep sigh and swept his hair behind his ears, making a point to show them off more than they were already being shown before.

 

“Because I’m one of you. I know just as much as anyone else how important this Temple is to our people. It was a godsend to know as a child that as long as the Temple was safe, we would be safe against the hate and slander thrown our way. Though not physically, at least spiritually.”

 

Abesal dropped his bow a bit. He sympathized with what Hoseok was saying, all Elves did. 

 

“I will even say that if you see any slip up, a simple misstep in the wrong direction in terms of our intentions, I will gladly give my life and allow the Temple to do what they see best for the sake of the Dalish people.”

 

“Inquisitor, no.”

 

Hoseok turned to his friend and gave a small smile.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got this under control.”

 

When he turned back around Abesal looked convinced, or at least what Hoseok presumed to be behind his sharp glare and dimpled grimace. 

 

“Just let my party and I speak with your upperhead. We mean no harm.”

 

Abesal seemed conflicted, as he then turned over to one of his many men and whispered something in his ear, an exchange happening between them that he couldn’t quite pick up. After a moment went by, they stopped and turned back to Hoseok.

 

“If we lead you to the Temple, you must promise to close as many rifts as possible on your way to the next destination. Otherwise, our temporary treaty goes away, understood?”

 

Hoseok let out a sigh as a hand came to his chest, soon recovering from the relief that shook his whole body and nodding in thanks.

 

The other only nodded as well, and raised his hand as he turned around to his troops. They seemed to only speak in Dalish tongue, which Hoseok could thankfully understand.

 

“ _ Stay in formation. We are taking the Inquisitor and his group to the Temple.” _

 

The other soldiers responded with a  _ ‘Yes, sir!’  _ that was frightengly in unison.

 

Hoseok decided to turn around then, only to see the shocked expression of his Mythal friend.

 

“How did- He never- What in the-”

 

Hoseok only shrugged as walked up to Seokjin to stand at his side.

 

“I have a way with words. I’ve never been much of a fighter.”

 

And he  _ prayed  _ it would stay that way.

 

-

 

When Hoseok and Seokjin got back to the cabin, they informed the others of the situation and started to pack up. It was then that Namjoon approached Hoseok, and the elf felt his stomach drop for the third time that day.

 

“Inquisitor.”

 

Hoseok stood up, acknowledging his presence and wordlessly allowing him to continue speaking.

 

“They may not let me come with you on this trip to the Temple. As you know…”

 

“You’re a Templar. And Mythal  _ really  _ don’t like Templars.” Hoseok spoke carefully, but also a little too openly emotional. Namjoon could tell Hoseok had grudges towards him, and while he wouldn’t let it get to him being that they’re working together to stop the world from meeting its end, the fact that there was resentment there still left a sick feeling in his stomach.

 

The Captain nodded firmly.

 

“I know there was a long standing turmoil between the two factions years ago, and the remains of it are still affecting me and my people. But…”

 

Hoseok only stared at him, disinterest painting his features. While he was meant to be the leader of the Inquisition, an organization meant to unite all races and faction of people, his trauma told him that the Templar had a  _ long  _ way to go before he could fully trust him.

 

“I do want to help.” Namjoon finally continued, his stare changing from one of uncertainty to something that resembled leadership, strength even, “As much as Grail’s threat is affecting the world, it’s affecting my people even greater. The red lyrium is powerful, especially against those who are descendents of templars that were fully controlled by it. It’s...It’s really hard to stand by and watch them carry this pain on their own. But if I can do anything and lessen their pain, by 1 percent, even 2, all of this will be worth it.”

 

Hoseok, despite his resentment, gave a nod towards the other. He just wanted to be a good leader and Hoseok could personally understand that.

 

“I’ll talk to them. They’ll let you in as long as they know your intentions are good.”

 

Namjoon gave a dimpled smile as a thank you and returned to the rest of the group who were already packed up and ready to head. Hoseok bent down to pick up the last of his things, but he was stopped by a hand falling on his shoudler. When he looked over, he saw Yoongi’s pale face.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

Hoseok sighed and gave a small nod, his mouth angled downward in the way that it always did when he was upset but didn’t want to show it.

 

“As good as they can be. Let’s head out.” Hoseok walked out of the cabin without another word, and Yoongi gave a worried look after him. The other could tell Hoseok was letting a lot of pent up stress hide behind his stoic expression. Having to hold the image of someone who was almost Godlike by name to others after only a day of even realizing it’s supposed to be him was a  _ lot.  _ And as much as he wanted to talk the younger through all of his troubles, he couldn’t distract him. It was a tiring mental game that the other was playing and he had to do it alone, or at least until he found a balance between Hoseok, and the Inquisitor. It would take a long time, but Yoongi knew the other could do it eventually. For now, they had to focus on getting the first shard. 

 

And so Yoongi grabbed his bag and headed for the front door as well, soon followed by everyone else.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this pls let me know and ill continue!!! other wise im just gonna keep writing and not post it bc I still find it to be a very fun au hehe. lots will be explained in the future so don't worry if things don't make sense at all!! IT WILL SOON :DD
> 
> yell at me on twt pls @hooseokah 
> 
> there will be art sometimes too hehe


End file.
